Cataclysmic Consequences
by Arcane Amplifier
Summary: Chrysalis and King Sombra work together to take over Equestria, but whilst Chrysalis attacks Celestia, king Sombra steals the Elements of Harmony and locks the mane 6 in a dungeon that can only be unlocked by Sombra's own horn. Celestia's power is drained but before it's completely gone she casts a spell that summons some very unlikely heroes to Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

Luna watched with worry as Celestia paced around her quarters, racking her brain for an answer, but none would come. Ponies all across Equestria had reported sightings of both Chrysalis and King Sombra, never in the same place twice and always gone by the time the guards got there. Although what worried the two Princesses more than that was the amount of ponies being reported missing, at first it was just farmers and ponies who lived in rural areas but not long after that ponies from big towns started disappearing and eventually even the most famous ponies from each city seemed to just vanish without a trace.

"What shall we do, sister?" Asked Celestia, her voice could normally lift the spirits of even the most sad, lonely ponies, but today it seemed full of doubt and fear. "This can't go on, we need the elements of harmony to help us banish Chrysalis and Sombra for good but we can't do anything if we can't find them."

Luna let out a sad sigh before replying "For now there's nothing we can do, we just have to have faith in our guards and hope they find the two soon." Luna's voice also seemed sad and she wasn't using the royal voice, instead her voice was quiet making her sound less intimating than usual.

Celestia nodded sadly in agreement, before sitting down beside Luna, she was so thankful that her sister had been returned to her, she needed her now more than ever, especially since she had no other close relatives and Twilight was all the way in Ponyville. A lone tear ran down her cheek as she thought back to how lonely she was after she banished Luna to the moon, that was the main reason she wanted students, because she lonely. Luna saw the tear and hugged her sister causing Celestia to smile, not a big smile, but still a smile.

There was a loud knock at the door but the guard behind it burst in before it was answered.

"My apologies Princesses but I bring important news, although we have not yet found Chrysalis or Sombra we did find a follower of theirs who claims Princess Twilight and her friends are their next targets." Said the guard almost too quickly for the Princesses to understand.

"Take me to this follower of theirs, I must learn more." Demanded Celestia, there was obvious fear in her voice even though she tried to hide it.

"Oh that won't be necessary." Said the guard. "They're already here."

Celestia looked around the room in confusion, she knew Luna would never do such a thing as join the enemy, she was sincerely sorry for the nightmare moon incident. Her head suddenly turned towards the guard, surely he couldn't mean himself, he was one of her most trusted guards and had been loyal to her since he started his job as a royal guard almost twenty years ago.

"Aww, have you still not figured it out Princess? Only King Sombra will be in Ponyville tonight, because Chrysalis is stood right in front of you!" Said the guard, his voice had become disorientated and holes started to appear in his hooves as he revealed who he really was, Queen Chrysalis. "There's no point trying to save your precious student and her friends now, it's too late, but don't worry we don't intend to kill them, in fact we reserved a special cell for them right next to yours so that you can watch Equestria fall together."

"The power of friendship is too strong, now that Twilight is a princess I have faith that she can defeat Sombra with her friends and along with my sister I can defeat you!" Said Celestia, she wouldn't show fear in her voice infront of the monster, Chrysalis.

"Silly Princess, do you really think me and Sombra are so stupid and arrogant, we spent along time planning all this. During the time me and Sombra were waiting for our power too return we decided to work together and we came up with a spell that combines our power. See this necklace? Sombra has one the same, it allows the wearer to use the other wearer's power as well as their own. We have also perfected a spell that allows us to drain the magic from other ponies and store it in the necklaces, it works perfectly on unicorns, I wonder if it works on alicorns too." Said Chrysalis, the confidence in her voice made her sound even more intimidating.

Celestia was thinking very hard about what she had heared, she was still shocked trying to figure out if what Chrysalis said was possible when the evil Queen aimed a spell at her.

"Sister! NO!" Yelled Luna, but the spell had already reached it's target by the time the words left Luna's mouth.

Celestia tried not to scream as she felt the magic she once possessed leave her body, she had to do something, she was running out of options and most importantly she was running out of time.

"Sister." Said Celestia, getting Luna's full attention. "I'm going to cast a summoning spell with my remaining magic, I beg you to leave me here and take the ponies I summon somewhere safe, they are our last hope. I promise I will be fine, try to be brave like I was when I lost you. Ugh, my magic is running out, I need to cast the spell now but I'm afraid the ponies won't all be summoned to the same place, you will need to search for the rest. Good bye for now, sister."

Celestia's horn started to glow, not as bright as usual but still brighter than any unicorn's. There was a sudden flash temporarily blinding everypony in the room and when they recovered their vision a stallion with a dark aquamarine coat and blue mane was lay just a few feet away from Luna. Luna blinked a few times and looked at the stallion, he was a pegasus with a cutie mark that had two Silver Katana Swords crossed over with a Ninja star above. She hadn't seen him before and wondered what made him so special, her sister was rarely wrong though and she had faith in her sister so she had faith in the mysterious stallion lay before her.

"Ha, just one? And such a pathetic looking colt too, is this really your plan Princess? You must be desperate." Said Chrysalis, but once she stopped insulting the stallion, who in his current position couldn't even defend himself she realized Celestia had collapsed and was also unconscious.

After realizing Celestia was out of the way Chrysalis lunged towards the stallion whilst charging up her magic, but Luna saw what she was doing and used her magic to levitate the poor stallion out of the way and out of the window. Luna followed, flying through the air as fast as she could using her magic to gentle carry the stallion along side her. She was flying to a large underground base in the Evertree forest that was built to hide and protect the royal family if they were ever in danger, it was the safest place she could think of at the time. She continued to fly as fast as possible, she only dared look back when she was over the forest, Chrysalis wasn't following her and there was nopony else in site so she gently flew down to where the door to the base was. The door was at the bottom of a cliff and wasn't visible until the secret words were spoken in the royal voice, Luna raised her voice causing the stallion to mutter to himself in his sleep, to Luna's relief the magic hadn't worn off and the door still opened. She walked inside, using her magic to light the place up, there were cobwebs every where and it was cold, dark and damp. She laid the stallion down on one of the old beds causing him to slowly open his eyes revealing they were indigo. He blinked a few times and looked at Luna with confusion before asking "Where am I?"

**Author's Note**

**This chapter was mostly about why the OCs were being sent to Equestria in the first place so I've only included one so far but fear not because all your OCs will be in this story. I will try and make sure at least five more are in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Where** Am I?**

Three ponies lay unconscious in a big, empty field, it was early morning and the sun was just starting to come up. A pegasus in a blue suit and goggles had be flying across the countryside since late last night under the orders of Princess Luna. The pegasus, who was the famous Wonderbolt captain Spitfire was visited in a dream by Princess Luna who told her to search all of Equestria for any ponies who seemed "strange" or possibly unconscious in the middle of nowhere. By that time Spitfire had already spotted the three ponies in the field and was soaring towards the ground, she was going fast enough to break world records and only slowed down at the last second as she surprisingly gracefully touched the grass with her hooves and trotted over to where the three ponies lay, two mares and a stallion. All three were unicorns and even the famous Wonderbolt captain couldn't carry all three of them back to the Evertree forest where she was meant to meet with the Princess. She gently shook the nearest pony, one of the mares trying to wake her but the mare just mumbled something in her sleep and turned over. Spitfire sighed and began to scream down her ear and violently shake the mare but it didn't work. Spitfire then looked up at the sky searching for clouds, there were a few over the next field so she flew over at top speed and moved one directly above the mare's head before kicking it to make it rain before landing next to the mare waiting for her to wake, Spitfire wouldn't learn how much of a bad idea that was until it was too late. The mare shot up and tackled Spitfire to the ground before holding her in a headlock, Spitfire, being the captain of Equestria's air force began to fight back, almost knocking the pony out again although she had to admit, for a unicorn that mare was strong.

"Hey! Lemme go you overgrown stuffed toy!" The mare yelled confusing and offending Spitfire, the Princess' description matchec that pony perfectly.

"I need you to calm down! I have been ordered to take you to see Princess Luna, I am Spitfire commander of the Wonderbolts." Said Spitfire, obviously still annoyed after the mare's unusual insult.

"Hmph, yeah right! And I'm the Queen of England!" Replyed the mare further confusing the Wonderbolt.

"Look! You must have seen me on the news or something, It's obvious who I am. I even have an ID, here. I don't know where England is or who rules it nor do I care all I need to do is get you three back to the Princess alive." Said Spitfire very seriously.

"Us three?" Said the mare before turning around to see two more ponies who were just starting to wake up. "Ugghhh, this is just another one of those stupid dreams isn't it? I don't even know those dudes."

The other two unicorns slowly got to their feet and surveyed their surroundings before the mare spoke up.

"Excuse me Miss but are you Spitfire? As in the pegasus pony on T.V.?" Said the mare, unsuprisingly she seemed shocked.

"Finally, somepony who actually knows who I am, but wait, did you say you saw me on T.V.?" Answered Spitfire curiously.

"Wait, do you not have in this world?" Asked the mare who was still a little bit sleepy.

"This world? Haha you ok kid? I have been sent here by Princess Luna and have no business asking questions about your identity or how you got here but I don't think spending the night in this field has done you guys any good. Oh and I do have a T.V. by the way, I only use it when the hoofball is on or when the Princess is board casting an important message though, no offence but you don't really seem like the posh kind of pony who can afford a T.V though, although I guess I'm not too posh ether." Said Spitfire, she seemed at bit friendlyer than on the show.

The Unicorn mare silently sighed with relief that T.V.s did exist in Equestria, it meant less explaining from her.

"Yeah, I spent awhile saving up for it. Where are you meant to be taking us anyway?" Asked the mare, she wasn't quite sure what to say about the T.V..

"I need to take you back to a secret place located in the Evertree Forest, it's quite far and unfortunately I would struggle to fly you all back there and I'm not allowed to fly above the place anyway just incase I'm seen." Said looking at the mare, she hadn't really been paying attention to how she looked and only just realized that her cutie mark was two comets circling four four-pointed stars, it looked like it could be a cutie mark for a unicorn or a pegasus, the comets could symbolize flying fast and the stars could symbolize how high they were or in the case of the mare in front of her it could symbolize magic. She also notaced that the unicorn's coat was actually a very pale grey, at first she thought it was white and her mane was very neat, lilac with silver streaks and purple eyes.

That time the first mare replyed. "Ok, so say this wasn't a dream, what would make us want to go with you anyway?"

Spitfire didn't seem to like the first unicorn very much and replyed with more than a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Princess Luna wishes to speak with you but if you continue to act hostile I will have to leave you here in the interest of the Princess's safety."

The mare scowled, she didn't ever let anyone get the better of her but she didn't know where to go and knew she couldn't beat Spitfire in a fight anyway. "Fine, I'll do as you say...for now anyway." She said.

Spitfire was hoping for a less aggressive sounding answer but it would have to do. She then notaced the pony's cutie mark and shuddered, it was an arrow, once Princess Celestia sent the Wonderbolts to fight off some Earth pony bandits, they used bows and arrows to shoot the pegasi out of the sky before they could even get close, it was a great loss considering they were only fighting bandits. Spitfire had decided she REALLY didn't like that unicorn after seeing her cutie mark. She also noticed that the mare was grey with a very crazy, messy, turquoise and green mane and grey eyes.

"Alright then, we'd better make our way to the forest, if we're quick we can get there before it gets dark. Come on you two." Spitfire said, starting to walk off.

"Umm, what about me?" Asked the stallion who had been completely forgotten. He had a deep and slightly rough voice and was red with a dark blue and grey mane and tail styled similarly to Soarin's. His eyes were lilac and his cutie mark was a yingyang symbol surrounded in a white and black flame .

"Oh, sorry about that, shy guy! You come too." Called back Spitfire.

The four ponies then left for the forest where Luna was waiting for their arrival.

**Author's notes**

Hi, sorry if I didn't portray your OCs quite the way you planned, I've still got a long way to go when it comes to writing. I will include all your OCs in the story so if your OC hasn't been mentioned yet don't worry, although I will take the OC sign up down for a while so I can get the current OCs sorted. Also I'm sorry but I may only be able to update once or twice a week due to school.


End file.
